Siren and Dolphin Castle
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: The long awaited origin of Mystique Sonia's Curse!


I don't own these characters or profit from them

Hero 108: Siren and the Dolphins

By, Clayton Overstreet

On the beach of an island to the south humans smiled as they went to bed at night. They lived in straw huts. Out to sea Sammo Whale and the Sailor Brothers passed by, looking through their periscope.

"Everything looks fine here," Brother 1 said.

"Of course," Brother two told him. "The dolphin king and his people live in these waters. They have always protected the humans."

Brother three called out, "Okay Sammo! We just need to go up the coast a bit more and then we can head for home and get a good night's rest!"

"Yes," Sammo said, then yawned, flooding his mouth with water. The sailor brothers held on until the water got shot back out Sammo's blow hole.

As they passed on the moon rose up and the last human went to bed, kissing her child good night. But just as she was going to sleep out in the water round shapes began rising out of the water. Then a shape moved through the dark and fog of the sea and slowly a sound grew. A beautiful singing voice. "Ahhhhhh ooooo aaaaaahhhhhhhoooooo aaaaah!"

Suddenly her son sat up and so did her husband. The woman said, "What is going on?" They ignored her, standing up, arms extended, and walked out the door. "Wait, stop!"

Outside other women and girls were crying out too. "Dad, stop!" "No, don't go!" "Wait!" All the men of the village walked out in a trance, heading for the water. When they reached one of the shapes in the water it would rise up and carry them away, disappearing into the sea. Finally when the last man left the strange haunting song vanished too, pulling away in the night.

A while later Sammo came back and the Sailor Brothers saw the weeping women on the sea shore. They pulled up onto the beach and came out. "What happened here?"

"Our men! There was singing and they all wandered off into the sea!"

The brothers shared a look and then brother 2 said, "We had better call Big Green and have them send someone to investigate!"

The Zebra brothers were passing by and watching from the bushes. This would be an amazing coincidence, except that it seemed to happen all the time. The black one looked at his brother. "Did you hear that? Someone took away all the men."

The white one said, "That's right. If they can do that Master High Roller will want to know!" They joined together like a wheel and rolled away to report back to their base.

At Big Green Mystique Sonia was admiring herself in the mirror while Yaksha brushed her hair. Mighty Ray walked by her door and peered inside. "Are you brushing your hair again?"

Sonia frowned at his reflection in her mirror. Then she sniffed and lifted her nose in the air. "It is not easy being as beautiful as me you know. If I don't take care of myself I might not be as perfect as I am. Right Yaksha?" The purple monster nodded obediently.

Ray smirked. "Well I happen to be handsome even without trying. And you're not so beautiful. I'll bet any of the girls in big green would be just as pretty if they tried." Sonia just sniffed. "Whatever. I have to go work out. Muscles are much more important than just being pretty!" As he walked away Sonia used her long blue tongue to blow a raspberry after him.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Sonia turned away from the mirror. Yaksha jumped on her head like a hat and they went running down the hall. On the way she saw Lyn Chung. "What's going on?"

"I do not know," he said. "But is can not be good."

They arrived at the meeting room and found the others there too. Jumpy Ghostface the rabbit with the skull like markings was bouncing up and down excitedly. Mighty Ray and Mr. Nohands were both sitting patiently. Standing by the table were Apetruly, Wu the Wise, and Alpha Girl, the leader of Second Squad. She was wearing her usual dress made of tiger skin, but she was dripping wet and looking miserable.

"What's she doing here?" Sonia asked. Second Squad and First Squad were always at each other because Alpha Girl and her team always wanted to prove they were better than Lyn Chung and the others so that they could become First Squad. And they always lost, even when they won the challenges, usually because they did not know when to stop.

AG (because the author is lazy) glared at Sonia and said, "Stuff it girly, I'm not in the mood."

"Terrible news," Apetruly said. "The men folk were stolen in the night from all the seaside villages. We sent Second Squad and the sharks to investigate."

"Yeah," AG said. "And when we got there everything was fine until we were attacked by dolphins."

"Friendly little dolphins attacked sharks?" Mighty Ray asked. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Alpha Girl said seriously. "They took us apart. And in the water my team could not fight back. Then we decided to run away, but as we did this weird singing came out of nowhere and all the guys and half the sharks got this glassy look in their eyes and just started swimming out to sea. Those idiots wouldn't listen to me no matter what I did. Then they and the dolphins just swam out to sea and left us there."

"I checked with both the Peacock Queen and Snake King and neither of them have left Big Green and their people are all accounted for. So they are not hypnotizing anyone," Wu said.

"Singing?" Sonia said nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Lyn Chung asked.

She shook her head and forced a smile. "No… but we need to help those people."

"Right," Mighty Ray said. "I can kick a dolphin's butt easy."

"Dolphins… not have… butts," Jumpy pointed out.

He glared irritably. "Whatever!"

"First we must try to make peace with the dolphins," Apetruly said.

"Okay, fine," Ray said. "But if they cause any trouble then pow!"

Sonia said, "Maybe we should think about this before we…"

"First Squad, deploy!" Mr. Nohands yelled. Everyone else moved for their launch tubes and Apetruly headed for the hanger where they kept his helicopter.

Sonia hesitated and Alpha Girl sneered at her. "You're in First Squad aren't you? Are you afraid to get your butt kicked by some dolphins?"

"No," Sonia said, irritated. Then she jumped down the tube. AG followed her. "Hey this is my tube!"

"And I'm riding with you, so shut up," she snarled.

High Roller, his bear guards, and the two Zebra Brothers rode on front of the first of three purple whales heading out to sea. "Dolphin Castle is just up ahead."

They came to an empty stretch of water and then using the bear's nose they blew bubbles around their heads. The whales dove under and they soon arrived at a huge castle made out of coral.

The black zebra pointed, "Look! I see dolphins!"  
Swimming around the castle were a bunch of blue dolphins, all males. The pink females were trapped in a huge ball-shaped cage and crying. A giant red dolphin swam up to them and began squeaking loudly.

The white zebra said, "Dolphin King says that there is a monster living in their castle. It controls them and makes them keep all their females locked up. He asks that you help save them."

High Roller crossed his arms. "Why should I help them? When I told the dolphins to turn against humans they refused."

The dolphin shrieked. "He says that if you can get the monster out of his castle he and his people will do whatever you ask."

High Roller smiled hugely. "In that case I would be glad to help!" The dolphins squeaked happily and led him inside. He told the whales, "Wait here until I call you. If I do then break down the walls if you have to!" They nodded and he swam on.

Inside the castle it was shaped like hoops. They swam through them until they reached a big arena-like room. In the middle was a gold throne covered in barnacles. Someone was sitting on it.

"What have you brought me this time?" A sweet deep voice said.

On the throne was a mermaid. The bottom half was that of a green fish. The top half was a pale blue lipped and very beautiful woman with long black hair. And a very recognizable face.

"You!" High Roller shouted.

Riding the special Sea Turtles, the cousins of the turtles they usually used, First Squad raced through the water at high speed. Up ahead Sammo whale and all the female sharks led the way.

Alpha Girl spoke into Sonia's ear, "You know what we're fighting, don't you?"

"I…" She shook her head. "Never mind. It can't be what I'm thinking." AG frowned, but did not say anything else.

They arrived at the sight of Dolphin Castle. Mighty Ray peered ahead. "What's that rising out of the water?"

Carried by three whales the castle was surfacing. The dolphins and sharks were swimming around it in circles. And sitting in front of it on a throne being held by the members of Second Squad, the zebras, and the bears was…

"Mystique Sonia?" Everyone cried looking at the mermaid girl and their friend on the tail.

The mermaid sneered. "Of course not."

"What's going on?" Ray asked.

Sonia sighed, hate flashing in her eyes. "It's my sister, Siren."

"Are all these fine young men yours sister?" Siren asked.

Apetruly leapt out of his helicopter, leaving it to the leader of the air force to fly. He held out a tray of gold. "I bring you this golden present in exchange for releasing the men who have disappeared."

"Release them?" Siren said, obviously faking surprise. "They want to be here!"

"That's not true!" A voice screamed. They looked up to the ball cage floating in the water. It contained female dolphins and High Roller. "She tried to hypnotize me, but I was too strong."

"More like too pig headed," Siren said. "He refused to admit that I was the best, even under my strongest spell."

"Say what you want about High Roller," Mighty Ray said. "But he won't let anyone boss him around."

Sonia glared at her sister. "So, up to your same old tricks? You never learn, do you?"

"Neither do you," Siren said. She smiled at all the men. "Destroy my ugly sister and the ugly girl with her!"

"Hey!" Alpha Girl yelled.

"We would never-" Lyn Chung began. But Siren opened her mouth and began to sing.

Suddenly all the males looked glassy eyed, even High Roller in his cage. "Yes Siren…"

"Uh oh," Sonia said. They were dumped into the water as the turtle turned on them. "Swim for it!"

"I can take them- oof!" Alpha Girl said as a dolphin crashed into her stomach.

Sonia grabbed the fin of a shark. "Swim for it!" She grabbed Alpha Girl's hand and they were dragged away, all the males following them. Even Yaksha. But the dolphins would not give up and were faster than the shark, especially with two people on its back. They swarmed her even as she headed for the beach and flipped Sonia and AG out of the water. They landed on the beach while the dolphins dragged the shark under.

Lying there breathing hard Alpha Girl said, "We have to run, they'll come after us."

"No they won't," Sonia said. "This far away Siren's spell will begin to fade."

Alpha Girl sat up and stared at her. "What was that anyway? She's your sister?"

"Yeah. Let's just say we're not close," Sonia said. AG just glared at her. "Okay, I'll explain why we walk back to Big Green. We need help."

"Okay, but this had better be good."

"You see," Sonia said as they walked. "My sister and I are twins…"

Born to a wizard and a witch Sonia and Siren were two beautiful girls. But their parents wanted to treat them both the same. Siren on the other hand wanted everything. If their parents bought them two toys Siren would take Sonia's. If they got ice cream Sire would take Sonia's. And so on,. Worst of all was bed time. Their mother and father would tuck them in and say how much they loved the girls. They always said it three times each.

"But you love me more, right?" Siren would ask. "Because I'm prettier and better."

"We love you both the same," their mother would reply. "And you are both pretty." And if Siren had taken anything from Sonia, especially her favorite toy which was a stuffed purple plush toy/hat she called Yaksha. "We give you both toys. Let your sister keep hers."

And Siren would pout.

Siren had a special voice and singing any song could control men's minds. Her father were immune, being a wizard and he and Sonia's mother often punished Siren when she misused her power. Sonia would use her tongue, which she could stretch out to ten feet and use like a whip, to slap Siren whenever she tried it. Also if someone saw Sonia and fell in love with her they could fight the spell. Similar to the way, many years later, her beauty would break the spell of the Peacock Queen. Siren hated that anyone could stand against her.

It got worse once they learned magic. Siren decided to curse Sonia. One night they went to sleep her parents were saying they loved her when suddenly they turned into Yakshas. Siren burst out laughing. "That's what they get for not loving me best, like everyone should!"

"No!" Sonia cried.

Siren stood up and sneered down at her sister. "Now nobody can stop me, especially you." She sneered. "I'll take daddy's spell books and…" Suddenly both her mother and father as Yakshas wrapped around her tightly, cutting her off.

"Oh yeah?" Sonia cried, tears in her eyes. "Well… well… " She pointed at Siren. "Then I'll put you where nobody will ever hear your voice!" She began chanting.

"No! Stop!" Siren screamed as the two Yakshas moved out of the way. "You can't do this to me!"

"I was trying to turn her into a fish," Sonia said. "But I did not know enough back then and it only worked on half of her. But she can't be outside the water for long because of her fish tail. She has to live in the sea. But every time anyone says they love me they still turn into Yakshas."

Alpha Girl whistled. "That stinks."

"Yeah. And I thought she was gone for good. But I guess she learned how to control male animals too. If she can come on land then she could take over the whole world. Especially if she gets to my family's library where all our spells are kept."

They arrived at Big Green. AG said, "Okay, so we get girls to help us."

"There aren't that many girls at Big Green," Sonia said.

"Ah, come on. We're all worth a hundred boys, right?"

Sonia smiled. "Right. And think of the looks on their face when we beat her and rescue them."

(Ten Minutes Later)

"What do you mean all the female animals are gone?" AG and Sonia yelled.

"All the animals are gone except the turtles," Wu said. "We sent them to check on their kingdoms incase anything else was happening."

"All of them?" Sonia whined.

"I'm afraid so. We had no idea Siren was on the loose," Wu said. He looked at Sonia. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, no. So who do we have left that's a girl?"

"Well there's you, Alpha Girl…" They waited impatiently. "The Lieutenant of the Air Force and Rattle Diva."

"That's no good. My sister can stay under water and her singing can go over any music. It just makes it stronger. "

"Then what can we do?" Alpha Girl said. "Four of us could never stand up against the whole army. She's got the men, the dolphins, the bears the sharks, the turtles, and the best fighters in Big Green. You know we can't beat all of them."

"Isn't there any way to break your sister's spell?" Wu asked.

Sonia's eyes narrowed. "Only one that I can think of. Wu, get the other two girls ready and have them meet me in my room. It's time for the most powerful thing a girl can do. A makeover!" AG and Wu shared an uncertain look. "Just do what I saw. We'll need the tank squad to join us on the beach to build something while we girls get to work!"

"But if we do that your sister will take control of the tanks!"

"She'll do that anyway," Sonia said. "So get building and hope this works, or we're all doomed!"

The sun was setting. Siren smiled as she came on shore. She was wearing Yaksha on her head. The bears were carrying her in a large glass bowl. "We'll head for Big Green and take control of all their weapons! After that we can visit all of the castles and take control of all the males, lock up the females, and the world will be mine!" Her eyes narrowed. "Then I will make Sonia tell me where she hid my family's spell books and then I will be able to control everyone!"

"Yes Siren," all the humans said. They came out of Dolphin Castle, still carried by the whales. Lead by First and Second Squad. Jumpy was there too along with the zebras and Apetruly.

They started to march onto the beach. But then suddenly a song began to play. They turned and down the beach saw search lights. Siren frowned, "What's this? Go there so we can see!"

The huge group of men and their female leader moved down the beach. The castle, dolphins, and sharks followed along too. As they arrived they saw a huge stage with a banner over head. Siren read, "Big Green Beauty Pageant?" She frowned. "What is this?"

Wu the Wise's voice came over the speakers set on either side. "Welcome all to the Big Green beauty pageant! Where the most beautiful women in the world have gathered." He was sitting off to the side, reading from cards with headphones over his ears. Several of the tank commanders were there too, also with their ears blocked.

"Impossible," Siren said. "I'm not in it."

"First up, the Lieutenant of the Air Force," he shouted. A huge afro came out from behind the curtain. Under it was a pink skinned skinny girl. Mystique Sonia had obviously gone to work on her. Makeup, a tiny white bikini, and long red nails. From the crowd Mighty Ray whistled. "Yeah!"

Siren glared. "I see what's going on here…" She opened her mouth and started to sing. Ray immediately went under again as did all the others.

"Next up," Wu read. "Is the gorgeous Rattle Diva!"

Rattle Diva came out, in her robe and wearing her wig. In her hand was her guitar and she played a little tune. This time several of the others including Lyn Chung broke free and began cheering. Siren Sang louder and they began to slip under again. Rattle Diva glared, then ripped off her robe and wig, standing there in a sparkly body wrap. Her legs spread wide and thee guitar in her hands. She cranked out a blast of music. "Come on boys! You know you want to get on stage with me!" She wiggled her hips and stuck out her forked tongue, holding her hand up in a peace sign. Suddenly they raced forward.

Siren sung again, this time going with the music. The men looked back, their jaws slack, eyes vacant. "We love you Siren."

Rattle Dive stopped playing. "Nobody outdoes me on the stage!" Her bald head reflected the bright lights.

Siren sniffed. "Guess again little girl. Come back when you learn to sing."

Third, but certainly not least," Wu said. "Is the one and only Alpha Girl!"

From behind the curtain there was the sounds of a fight. AG shouted, "No! I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE!"

"Yes you are!" Sonia said. There was a scuffle and then Alpha Girl was pushed out onto the stage.

Sonia had gone all out. Alpha Girl's normally scruffy hair was tied in a long pony tail that seemed to shine. She was dressed in a tight tiger striped leather outfit with thigh-high boots with tall heels that showed off her body. The bandana she normally wore on her head was wrapped around her neck. She was wearing makeup and red lipstick that looked like blood next to the fang sticking over her lips. She looked sexy and dangerous at the same time and was blushing furiously. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"She looks like…" Lyn Chung began.

"A girl!" the zebras said.

Lifting her club she brought it down on the stage with a crash that shook the whole area. "I'd better not have gotten dressed up like this for nothing! You idiots get away from the fish girl now!" The crowd parted.

Siren gasped as the bowl shook, the bears coming out of their trance. "Oh yeah?" She ran her hands through her hair and ripped off her shirt, showing off a red bra. "Come on boys… you know I'm better looking." And slowly everyone began looking at her again. She blew them a kiss and their eyes went glassy again.

"Finally," Wu read. "The beautiful, the gorgeous, Mystique Sonia!"

A long white leg stuck out from between the curtains. Then with one more step Sonia was there. She wore a tight pink thong swimsuit that stuck up barely covering anything. Everyone turned and drooled. She walked up and stood next to the other girls who were looking both impressed and jealous. There was even a big pink flower in her hair. "Hello boys! Wouldn't you rather be on my side?" She stuck out her tongue and it wrapped around her body like a snake, the tip nuzzled between her breasts.

Every man in the area cheered and rushed forward. Even the bears dropped Siren's bowl to the ground. "Ouch! Hey!"

As they crowded the stage Sonia said, "Face is Siren, you've lost!"

"No!" Siren shrieked. "Not again! You won't beat me again Sonia. There's still one more thing I can do!" There was the sound of fabric ripping. Everyone turned to look.

Even though they could only see Siren's smirking face over the heads of the guys, all four of them saw Siren's bra floating in the breeze overhead. And they heard the men start to groan Siren's name again. The cards fell from Wu's hands and even the tank drivers were staring now, drool on their lips.

"How do we top that?" the Lieutenant asked. She was practically flat chested.

Rattle Diva frowned and looked down at herself. Her own cleavage was barely better. "I'm not that well built." They both looked at AG.

Alpha Girl blushed bright red. "I can't!" She crossed her hands over her chest.

Sonia sighed, her tongue pulling back into her mouth. "She's my twin! I don't have anything she doesn't!" Her eyes turned red with fury. "She always was a-"

Siren laughed as the men crowded around her. She smiled knowingly up at her sister. "You see? Not only is my song stronger, but I'll go farther than any of you."

Rattle Diva groaned. "She's right. What can we do that could possibly beat boobs to a guy? Anything we do she'll do too."

Sonia took a deep breath. "No, there's one thing we have that she doesn't. Friends!" She looked at Alpha Girl. "I need your help!"

AG looked suspicious. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just come here," Sonia said. Alpha Girl stepped forward. Then she yelped as Sonia pulled her close and into a hug. Staring into Alpha Girl's eyes Sonia shouted, "Hey boys, check this out!"

"What are you-?" AG began before a pair of blue lips puckered up and pressed over her mouth.

Everyone in the area stopped. Their eyes bulged. Even the girls on stage were blushing hugely. Alpha Girl tried to pull away, but that only revealed Sonia's long blue tongue shoved down her throat. A small pink tongue was pushing at it between sharp fangs and smearing lipstick. After a moment AG went slack and moaned in Sonia's arms, her breathing heavy through her nose. All the men cheered, none of them under Siren's spell any more.

Lyn Chung gasped and reached for his paintbrush. "I must draw this! It's the best thing I've ever seen!"

"No!" Siren screamed so loud that it shattered her bowl. "NO! No! No! no! The more she screamed the more her voice tired out. Finally she could barely talk at all, clutching her throat. Out at sea the dolphins rose out of the water, cheering happily. The cage broke open dumping High Roller and the female dolphins in the water.

A few minute later Rattle Diva walked over to Sonia and tapped her and Alpha Girl on the shoulder. They looked up, dreamily. "Huh?"

"Uh, I think you won," she said.

"What?" They both said. Then they looked at each other and blushed, breaking apart. "Oh right. Won. Right."

"Hooray for Mystique Sonia and Alpha Girl!" Mighty ray cried. Everyone else took up the cry.

"Yeah," AG said. "We beat Siren."

"Siren?" Ray said. He blinked and the guys all looked at each other. "Right! Siren! That's why we're cheering."

A man said, "At least if my wife asks."

The four girls shared a look and rolled their eyes. "Boys."

Sonia snapped her fingers and the crowd parted again. Siren was on the beach, using her arms to try to crawl back into the water. She was blocked by the whales, sharks, and dolphins. "Siren, it's over." Looking up hatefully Siren tried to speak, but her voice had given out. All she could do was hiss. "I think this time I'll turn you the rest of the way into a fish sis! Since they can't sing!" Siren's tail lashed out, flipped sand into everyone's face. "Ah!"

When the dust cleared Siren was gone. Scratched into the dirt were the words: I'LL BE BACK!

"And we'll be waiting, right Alpha Girl?" Sonia asked.

Blushing so much she was glowing, steam coming off her head, Alpha Girl said, "Uh, right." Her squad came forward and looked her over. "What?" She snapped.

"Well um…" In embarrassed ways their feet drawing circles on the ground, they told her how pretty she looked. Covering her face and letting out a piercing shriek she turned and ran.

Sonia sighed. "Some girls just can't handle the adulations."

Everyone stared at her. "We love you Mystique…" They began, skin turning purple.

"Oh no!" Sonia said. "I was afraid of this."

"I've got it," Rattle Dive said. She raised her guitar and played an amazingly loud chord. It send sand flying, covering Sonia and everyone else in sand and choking off her words. They shook their heads dislodging the sand and spitting it out.

Yaksha undug Sonia and wrapped around her, doing his best of his ability to cover her like several layers of clothes. "Thanks Yaksha."

Lyn Chung said, "But this is just the beginning. We have not seen the last of Siren."

"Hopefully next time, we will be ready," Apetruly said.

High Roller was pushed out of the water by the dolphins. One hit his belly with its tail sending a fountain of water out of his mouth and into the air. Sitting up he frowned. "What happened?" He looked around at the people in front of him. "Whatever! Bears! Zebras! We're leaving!" The smaller purple whales came forward to pick up High Roller's people.

Mighty Ray said, "As if we didn't have enough problems with him around." He turned. "Rattle Diva, kick up the jams!"

"You got it!" And suddenly the darkening beach was alive with the sounds of music and a huge party.

Later Mystique Sonia was in her room. She was wearing a white bathrobe. Yaksha was brushing her hair again. "Thanks Yaksha. I have sand in places I don't even want to think about."

"Really?" A voice said. Sonia turned and saw Alpha Girl standing in the doorway, back in her usual clothes.

"You don't like dressing up?"

"Not really," she said, frowning. "I felt all funny, with all those guys looking at me like that. I didn't like it. I'm not used to being pretty."

"You're always pretty," Sonia said. "you just hide it most of the time."

"Not like you though."

Sonia smiled and flipped back her hair. "Well who is?" She walked over and put a hand on AG's shoulder. "But you're good looking too. Just remember that okay?"

"Yeah, well, thanks." Alpha Girl blushed a little, looking away. "You too. I mean you're really pretty, like all the time."

"Thanks."

Alpha looked up at her bashfully. "Um, what made you think to try kissing me like that?"

Sonia shrugged. "You just have to know what boys like. Besides, when I saw you in that outfit kissing you just popped right in my head."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sonia said.

Alpha Girl swallowed, looking at her. "What about… you know… now?"

"Right now?" Sonia asked innocently.

"Never mind," she said and turned quickly to leave. She was interrupted as a purple limb reached out and slammed the door shut. Behind her there was a soft sound, as if a cloth robe had just hit he ground. Alpha Girl shivered then gasped as Sonia's body pressed against her back. Something blue and wet slithered over AG's neck and down the front, slipping into her clothes as a pair of hands came around behind her and cupped her breasts through her clothes. "Oh."

Author's Note

There are two things I wanted to do with this story. A: Explain the origin of Mystique Sonia's Curse. And B: Have her make out with Alpha Girl. I feel I've accomplished my goals. What do you think?


End file.
